Another Chance
by Giotto27
Summary: Modern AU Juvia and Gray were college sweethearts but broke up due to unknown reasons. Years later, they meet again, but wait- who's this kid with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second work! I really wanted to publish this after I complete my other work Fangirls over Bands, but sadly I couldnt help myself.**

**I tried my best to improve my writing. Since English is not my first language, I apologize for the wrong spellings and Grammars!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own fairytail or any of iits characters!**

**hope you guys like this one.**

Title: Another Chance

Summary:

Modern AU

Juvia and Gray were college sweethearts but broke up due to unknown reasons. Years later, they meet again, but wait- who's this kid with her?

**oOoOoOo**

_The weather was very cold- well given that it is the middle of December. A certain bluenette was standing in the park waiting for her lover. The two of them had promised eachother that they would visit a certain store. She waited, seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. As time ticked by, the girl was getting teary-eyed."Gray-sama" she murmured as she brought her hands to her mouth, rubbing it together to warm it up._

_She was feeling cold, but she was adamant on staying, believing that her lover would come. She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of his dark raven hair._

_"-via!" a familiar voice called out "Juvia!"_

_She whirled around, just in time to face the man that she had fallen love at fi-_

**oOoOoOo**

"Mommy!" a cute voice broke 25 year old Juvia Lockser from her thoughts. Looking down, she stared at her 5-year old son, who was pulling on her shirt.

"What is it, baby?" she asked smiling, as she knelt down to look at her son. He was wearing his blue pajamas with snowflakes designs.

"I want to see Uncle Gajeel!" the adorable boy whined. Juvia sighed; surely she couldn't ignore her son's request. He was too cute. "I will also make him a bento"

Ulrich Lockser, you can say is an adorable boy, who is an exact replica of his father except for his eyes. The attitude was a mixture of both parents; he can be kind and caring but can also be stubborn and reckless sometimes.

"We can go visit your uncle after you take a bath" his mother said as she tickled him before carrying him to the bathroom.

"I don't wanna~" Ulrich whined

"And why is that honey?" Juvia looked at her son

The child pouted "Water is too warm" he said, puffing his cheeks cutely

"Eh?" she was quite surprised at his answer

"I like it cold" he shyly said

Juvia chuckled, he really is like his father, she thought sadly.

**oOoOoOo**

When the mother and son had arrived at the TPD* crime lab, where Ulrich's uncle Gajeel works in, the two were immediately greeted by the other workers. Ulrich was wearing a black shirt and white pants and pair of blue shoes while his mother, was clad in a white sundress, blue blazer and a pair of brown knee-high boots.

"Where is Uncle Gajeel, Mira-nee?" Ulrich asked, as he excitedly looked around. Mirajane Strauss, who works in the reception desk, greeted the two warmly before she looked at Ulrich.

"I'm afraid your uncle is out on some case, Ulrich" she smiled as she patted his head.

Ulrich frowned; completely displeased at the news "Mommy!" he whined "Call him"

"Ul-chan" Juvia said, using her son's nickname to calm him down before he throws a tantrum in the lab "Your uncle is busy, I'm sure he's going to be here soon" the woman turned to look at the receptionist for confirmation.

Mirajane nodded "Ul-chan, your uncle will be here soon." She looked at Juvia for permission, and understanding the woman's intention, the bluenette agreed.

"Then Ul-chan, why don't we go eat some snacks while we wait for uncle Gajeel, hm?" Mirajane asked the boy

"Okay, then Mira-nee!" he replied, grabbing hold of the receptionist hand as they headed to the break room "I want cookies!"

When the two were gone, Juvia decided to visit Gajeel's office, she was sure it was all messed up since the guy was promoted to CSI level 3 he became busier with the cases and never really had the time to clean up his place.

Upon entering the said man's lair, the bluenette saw a familiar girl, with a brighter shade of blue hair, and was wearing a lab gown. Her short hair covered by an orange bandana.

"Levy-chan! Good morning!" Juvia greeted the said girl. The latter turned around and smiled upon seeing the older bluenette.

"Ju-chan! Morning!" Levy McGarden smiled "Gajeel is not here… Is Ul-chan looking for him again?" She is Gajeel RedFox's girlfriend and a lab tech specializing in DNA

Juvia smiled "Its okay… Ul-chan is really fond of his uncle"

Levy grinned at this "It's because he sees Gajeel as his fath- Oh! I'm so sorry Ju-chan!"

"It's okay Levy-chan! I already know…" smiled sadly "I just wish that Ul-chan will grow up to be a good person even without his daddy"

The younger bluenette hugged the older woman "Of course he will! Juvia Lockser is his mother!"

"Thanks Levy-chan!"

"Oi! Levy! I heard Juvia and the brat is here!" a familiar loud booming voice yelled, as tough looking man came in. He had long wild hair and piercings. He was wearing a black shirt with skull designs and black ragged pants and a pair of black shoes.

"Gajeel! Your too loud!" Levy puffed her cheeks cutely

"Shrimp!" Gajeel teased. Levy just ignored her boyfriend's antics, after saying goodbye to Juvia and a kissed on Gajeel's cheek, she left the cousins to talk.

"So, where is the brat Juvia?" he asked gruffly

"Mou, Gajeel-kun, you wont even greet me?" huvia teased her cousin before holding up a nicely packed bento "I even made you breakfast"

"Whatever, Thanks!" He grinned as he grabbed the bento out her hands and began to unwrap it before wolfing down the food.

"Ul-chan really likes to visit you Gajeel-kun" Juvia said as she watched the man eat rapidly.

"I know! The brat's too nosy! Always asking about my work" Gajeel groaned "Doesn't he know it's dangerous?"

Juvia giggled "He idolizes you Gajeel-kun!"

"Yeah right! So where is he? I'm surprise he isn't here"

"Uncle Gajeel!" Ulrich came in running and hugged his uncle in the chest, who was still eating. Mirajane was after him, Juvia smiled at the woman.

"Thank you for looking after him, Mira-san" the bluenette bowed politely

"haha! It's okay Juvia! He's a pretty sweet boy!" Mirajane smiled before saying goodbye and took her leave.

"Hey! Watch it brat!" Gajeel raised the bento so it wouldn't topple over because of the child's sudden arrival.

"Uncle Gajeel!" Ulrich pouted adorably "Don't call me brat! I'm a big boy already!" he whined childishly

"Once a brat always a brat!" the CSI patted the boy's head

"So what case did you solve today?!" Ulrich asked excitedly, jumping up and down, Juvia could only smile at her son's antics.

"You know, for a kid, your pretty weird" Gajeel eyed the boy tentatively "Why don't you play with...uh...Stuffs that kids play at your age huh?"

"Uncle Gajeel! Playing with stuff toys are for little boys!" he frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**oOoOoOo**

A 28 year old handsome raven haired man was packing his things in a box, he looked like he was fired but in truth he was actually just promoted and assigned to another place together with his friend/enemy.

"Yo ice pants! You done packing?" a guy with the same age who has spiky pink hair and a goofy grin plastered on his face walked over to the raven haired man.

"Shut up Natsu!"

"Oh come on Gray! Are you really that mad just because the old man assigned us to another place?" Natsu asked

"Damn yeah! Moving means I need to find another place to stay in!" Gray complained as he sealed his box

"hahaha! Poor you! I already have a place to stay in!" Natsu boasted

"Really? And where is that firebreath?"

"I'll be staying in my girlfriend's place"

"You mean Lucy's place?"

Natsu nodded

"Oh yeah, she works as a lab tech in TPD crime lab right?" Gray asked "When is she going to get promoted to field work?"

Natsu sighed "Actually Lucy doesn't want to get promoted, she can't take the field work" he frowned before continuing "she said she doesn't want to walk a lot and go to dangerous and disgusting places"

Gray just smirked as he listened to his friend/enemy rant about Lucy's reasons on not doing field work, it made him think about his ex-girlfriend Juvia, she was the total opposite of Lucy.

"-now, I mean, what is so disgusting about our job? It's just investigating the crime scene, looking and checking the body, evidences and- Gray! Are you listening to me man?"

"No" Gray deadpanned "Your so annoying!"

"Huh?! You wanna fight porn prince?!"

The two continued to fight verbally as they walked out of Osaka's police department HQ, and head to the parking lot where they drove Gray's blue car.

**oOoOoOo**

After bugging his uncle, Ulrich decided to look around the lab, so he left his mom with his uncle.

He was in the hallway, still thinking on where to go, when someone bumped on him.

"Oh, sorry kid, I didn't see you" the man smiled apologetically. He was carrying a huge box.

Ulrich didn't know the man but he somehow felt that the man was…He didn't know how to explain it.

"Its okay mister" Ulrich said "Say, are you new here?"

The man looked confused "How did you know? I was just assigned here"

Ulrich smiled "my mommy always brings me here to see my uncle!"

"So what's your name?"

"Ulrich!"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you kid!"

"hahaha! Nice to meet you too Mister Gray!"

**So this is it! hahaha! Do you like it? Hate it? Please review! And if you guys are a bit confused, things will be more explained in the next chapter.**

***Tokyo Police Department**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

Title: Another Chance

Summary:

Modern AU

Juvia and Gray were college sweethearts but broke up due to unknown reasons. Years later, they meet again, but wait- who's this kid with her?

Chapter 2

**Information:**

**OSD - **Osaka Police Department.

**The crime lab has three shifts:**

§ Day shift - 7 am to 3 pm

§ Swing shift - 3 pm to 11 pm

§ Night shift - 11 pm to 7 am

Each shift has their own supervisor. They will be revealed along the story and also the other information.

**oOoOoOo**

Gray was beyond pissed. The moment he and Natsu went inside the TPD building, the idiot immediately left him in search for his blonde girlfriend who's a lab tech that specializes in Audio/video and handwriting.

He was walking around carrying a heavy box when he accidentally bumped on someone, looking down it was a kid.

"Oh, sorry kid, I didn't see you" He smiled apologetically. When the kid looked at him, he felt his heart skipped a beat.

The boy looked like him. Hell, it felt like he was looking at a miniature carbon copy of him except for those eyes…yes, those eyes that were so painstakingly familiar.

"Its okay mister" the boy said "Say, are you new here?"

Gray looked confused. Why did this kid know he was new? Does this mean he was a regular here?

"How did you know? I was just assigned here"

The boy smiled "my mommy always brings me here to see my uncle!" Gray smiled at that. So the kid's uncle works here.

"So what's your name?" he asked

"Ulrich!" Gray thought it was a great name.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you kid!"

"hahaha! Nice to meet you too Mister Gray!"

"Hey! Ice pants! How dare you leave me!" a rather familiar annoying voice shouted

Gray turned to look at the annoying prick "Leave you?! You were the one who left me first to find your damn girlfriend!"

Natsu was about to retort when he heard a kid giggle. He stared at the kid for awhile before it clicked to him.

"Oh shit! Gray! You had a son?! How could you not tell me! We were friends and enemies!"

Gray smacked the idiot in the head.

"You idiot!" he hissed "Ulrich's not my son! I just met the kid here!"

"Eh? Really? But he looks a lot like you and Ju-" Gray elbowed him in the rib. Hard.

Ulrich giggled as he stared at the two men in front of him, they were so funny.

"You two are new here right?" He asked, staring at them.

It freaked the hell out of Natsu, since it was like a mini Gray staring at him with those cute wide blue eyes of his.

"I can bring you two to uncle Laxus's office. He's the supervisor in-charge right now since it's currently the day shift" Ulrich said.

Gray and Natsu looked amazed.

Ulrich then immediately led them to the said supervisor's office. Along the way, the two men had asked the kid a couple of questions.

"What's your name kid?" Natsu asked, eyeing the kid.

Ulrich smiled "I'm Ulrich, what's your name mister pinky-san?"

"Pinky?!" Natsu twitched, while Gray was laughing out loud clutching his sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one kid! HAHAHAHAHA! Mister Pinky-san! HAHAHAHA!" Gray laughed. Damn, he loved this kid already. He felt that they would get along well.

"Oi! I have a name! Its Natsu Dragneel!"

"okay!" Ulrich chirped happily.

"But seriously, how come you know a lot of stuffs about this line of work?" Gray asked.

Ulrich was about to reply when he suddenly tripped. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Seconds ticked by, his face did not kiss the floor yet. He opened his yes. Gray was holding him.

"Kid, you okay?" Gray asked worriedly, checking him if he had any injuries.

"I'm alright Mister Gray!" Ulrich wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Gray was a bit confused on what to do, before he then realized it, Ulrich wanted him to carry him and so he did.

Ulrich felt weird around Mister Gray, he felt safe around him. He also trusted him. Mister Gray was very different from his Uncle but Ulrich somehow knew that Mister Gray was someone special.

When they arrived in the supervisor's office, They saw a huge built man with yellow hair and a scar grazing over his left eye (or was it right?) dressed in a purple button up shirt and black slacks and shoes. He also wore a black fur coat. The man was sitting on a couch, reading some files.

"Uncle Laxus!" Ulrich ran over to the man, hugging him. "I brought visitors!" Ulrich pointed to Gray and Natsu.

The man stared at them "I'm Laxus Dreyar, senior supervisor of day shift; I guess you're the men that old man told me about"

Gray and Natsu nodded. Laxus looked at Ulrich "Ul, Why don't you go call everyone who's available to the breakroom, tell them we have nee members"

Ulrich nodded happily before running off.

Laxus chuckled "Seriously, that kid is way too cheerful"

"you said it" Gray said "How comes he knows a lot about these line of work"

"He wants to become a CSI"

"Why?"

"To find his father"

"You mean his father is missing"

"Nah! His mother came to us pregnant and alone, The kid grew up knowing that he has no father and he wanted to find him."

"Gray, are you sure your not Ulrich's father?" Natsu teased

Gray punched Natsu in the gut "Don't even joke like that"

**oOoOoOo**

"These two guys will be our new members" Laxus introduced.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, CSI level 3"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel CSI level 3"

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden, lab tech specializing in DNA/toxicology" a short petite bluenette smiled at them as they shook hands, beside her was a rough looking man with unruly wild hair.

"Gajeel Redfox, CSI level 3" the man said gruffly.

"Hi! I'm sure you know me already, Lucy Heartifilia, lab tech specializing in Audio/video and handwriting" a beautiful blonde dressed in a white lab coat over a pink dress and a pair of red heels.

Natsu hugged Lucy with a grin on his face. Levy gasped "Lu-chan! Don't tell me he was the boyfriend you were talking about?!"

Lucy blushed as she nodded. "How cute!" Levy gushed.

"The others are busy since they have a case they're working on but you'll meet them soon enough" Lazus explained as he took a sipped of his cup of coffee.

**oOoOoOo**

It was already 1 pm, when Juvia left with the crime lab with Ulrich. On their way home, Ulrich was happily talking about the things he did today.

"Mommy! I met two men today!"

Juvia looked at her son sternly "Ul-chan! What did I tell you about not talking to strangers?"

Ulrich puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest "But mommy!~ They were CSI's too!" He explained

"Oh really?" Juvia teased

"Yeah, their names were….uh….whatever… I'll just call them pinky-san and mister-san!" He raised his hands enthusiastically, quite proud of the names he just thought.

"Mou~ Ul-chan, you really are like Gajeel-kun, giving such weird nicknames"

Ulrich grinned "Sorry mommy, But I forgot their name~!"

Juvia patted her son's hair and kissed his cheeks.

"Mommy, do you really have to go to work tomorrow?" Ulrich whined pulling on his mother's dress as she opened the door to their house.

"Of course Ul-chan, mommy is a teacher" Juvia smiled "the kids' needs mommy to teach them" she explained

Ulrich sat on the couch, staring at the window, looking outside. His cute face set on an adorable scowl.

"Well, I hate it!" he said "Those kids keep calling you mommy and hugging when your not their mommy!"

Juvia grinned at this. Ul-chan was such a possessive child.

"Oh~ Ul-chan is jealous~" She teased, pinching on his cheeks.

"mommy! I am mad!" Ulrich whined indignantly "Mommy! St-hahahahaha! Mom-ahahaha!"

Juvia tickled her son, he was very ticklish. Ulrich tried to kick his mother away but alas, she grabbed his foot and tickled it instead.

"Mommy!"

**oOoOoOo**

That night after tucking Ulrich to bed, Juvia then went to bed.

_The sun shine brightly through the window curtains, lighting over a messy room with bottles and pizza boxes scattered around. A bunch of clothes trailed over to another room, leading to a bed where a couple was deeply asleep. Clearly naked under the covers._

_"Ugh…" The girl groaned, her blue shoulder length wavy hair all tousled up. She sat up and looked around, trying to take in the situation before she let out a shrill scream._

_"Wha-! What happen?" The guy bolted upright, eyes wide awake looking around for the problem that would cause the scream. But when he saw the girl, he was so shocked that he fell out of the bed._

_"Juvia!" he exclaimed_

_"Gray-sama! This isn't supposed to happen!"_

_Gray walked over to the be, looking at the girl "Juvia,this was bound to happen, we have been dating for 2 years already"_

_"But I was hoping that I would be able to keep my virginity until marriage!"_

_"Juvia, we love each other right?"_

_Juvia nodded._

_"Then, when we finished college, I swear! I'll marry you!"_

_Juvia looked shocked "Are you sure about this Gray-sama?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"What if you hate me…?"_

_"Hate you?" Gray scoffed "If I hated you, I wouldn't have sex with you last night! Man, that was awesome!" He grinned._

_Juvia blushed "Mou~ Gray-sama, you remembered everything last night?"_

_"of course…" Gray had a wicked grin "not. I was wondering if you could help me remember every thing last night"_

_Juvia blushed beet red at that. "Gray-sama such a pervert!" she pulled up the covers to hide her face._

_"Hehehehe! But I only do those perverted things to you!" He grinned as he ducked under the covers too, to join his lover._

**_Break Room_**_: Where all personnel in the Lab go if they need something to eat or drink or just regroup in general during or after a very tough case_

**Hope you guys like it! Please read and review! I apologize if there are any wrong spellings or grammars! English is not my first language!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am terribly sorry if I took a long time to update this one.I was really supposed to update this one last week but I got busy.**

**Anyway, I'm all pumped up since one of the favorite authors reviewed this fic of mine, Nispedana-san!**

**I am so happy! (Jumps around in glee)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's/**

Chapter 3

**C.O.D –** Cause of Death

**oOoOoOo**

_Juvia nervously paced back and forth in her room. An hour ago, she had just found that she was pregnant; of course she had made sure of it that she tested it five times and it all came back positive. She was already 6 weeks pregnant. That was why she was feeling so tired and nauseous lately._

_"What should I tell Gray-sama? Would be happy or…mad?" she muttered to herself, biting her nails in nervousness. "No, I have to tell him!"_

_Juvia was on her way to Magnolia University. She knew Gray had a one hour free period this afternoon. On her way, a well endowed brunette girl stopped her. Her green eyes cold and calculating which sent shivers down Juvia's spine._

_"Your Juvia right? Juvia Lockser?" _

_Juvia nodded "You are…?"_

_"Chantelle"_

_"What do you want from Chantelle-san?"_

_"Can we talk somewhere private?"_

_They ended up in a café, few blocks away from the university. They were seated in the farthest corner of the café, far from prying ears._

_"I'll tell you straight up; break up with Gray or to be more precise, leave my boyfriend alone" Chantelle told her. Juvia felt as if a bucket of cold water fell on her. What was this woman talking about? Boyfriend? Gray is Juvia's boyfriend not hers?_

_Juvia chuckled nervously " What are you talking about?"_

_Chantelle sneered "I am Gray's partner on a project he's working on" she smiled "things escalated quickly from there"_

**oOoOoOo**

"C.O.D*?" Gajeel looked over the dead body sprawled on the dance floor in a bar just near the street. A guy named Gin, a bartender in the said bar, said that when he arrived to open the place, he had found the body.

"Well, from all the lacerations in the body and the large blood pool, you can say he was chopped and left to bleed to death, but as from you can see here…" a man with long green hair said as he pointed to a deep circular impression in the head of the victim " it's a blunt force trauma…"

Gajeel stared at the medical examiner "Does he have any GSW, sissy boy?"

The greenhead glared "Stop calling me that Gajeel and No, he doesn't have any, why?"

The CSI shrugged "Well, Ice pants found some metal casings just near the booth" he jerked his head to Gray who was crouching in the booth taking photos of any possible evidences.

"Ice pants?"

"Gray Fullbuster, the new CSI transferee along the noisy Natsu Dragneel"

The medical examiner chuckled "Like your one to talk, Say, he looks familiar"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes "I know, and I don't like it"

"He looks a lot like Ulrich! The kid is like a mini carbon copy of him!" the greenhead exclaimed.

Gray looked around and noticed Gajeel talking to the medical examiner, they look pretty serious, and so he assumed they were talking about the case.

He walked over to them. "Gray Fullbuster, new CSI, I wanna asked if there are impressions on the body of the victim?"

The greenhead nodded "Freed Justine, medical examiner. Nice to meet you. Yeah, here" he pointed again to the wound in the head.

"It matches" Gray muttered

"What matches?" Gajeel asked

"Well I found a bottle there; on the bottom was some blood"

"Possible murder weapon?"

"Maybe"

**oOoOoOo**

"Aunt Mira!" Ulrich greeted loudly as he ran towards the receptionist with his mother in tow "is Uncle Gajeel here?"

"Oh yeah, he just came from the crime scene on a new case" Mira smiled

"Really?" Ulrich looked so happy that he immediately ran to his Uncle's office. Juvia bowed in apology to the receptionist for her son's ruckus.

"Oh come on Juvia, You and Ulrich are always welcome here!" Juvia laughed at that.

Juvia was about to go after the little boy when a voice she hadn't heard for the last five years called out to her, in a trembling shocked tone.

"Juvia?"

The bluenette spun around in shock and came face to face with the man she had loved since her high school years up until now.

With a shaking hand, she covered her mouth in shocked as she gasped out the words she had never spoken since those years.

"Gray-sama"

**oOoOoOo**

Gray was freaking tired.

Over the last five hours, he had been checking on the things found in the victim's body which may help identify the victim. Their John Doe was a complete stranger. He had no records of anything.

"Natsu any luck in AFIS?" he asked the pink haired man beside him, who is also very tired.

"None so far"

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want some?"

"No thanks"

After getting his coffee, Gray was about to go back to his office when he heard a soothing familiar laugh that he had longed to hear all these years.

He turned around and saw a bluenette talking to Mira, the woman was strikingly familiar. He wanted to know if it was her, so he called out to see if she would react.

"Juvia?"

The woman turned around, and he saw the face of the woman whom he had loved the first time, the same woman who made him smile and hope during the time he lost his parents when no one else could and left him brokenhearted.

Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief and also…happiness.

"Gray-sama"

God, he longed to hear her voice and call him that.

They just stared at each other and blocked out the others but one single voice broke them out of their reverie.

"Mom?"

They both turned to look at Ulrich sitting on Gajeel's shoulders. Gajeel looked confused but at the same time mad, cause everything clicked in.

Gray was Ulrich's father.

"Mom? You know Mister Gray?" Ulrich asked again.

Juvia looked at her son "Yes, Ul-chan, remember how you always told me you would find your daddy?" tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

Ulrich nodded. A bit scared to see his mother cry like that.

"Well, you found daddy"

**Cliff hangers!**

**I apologize for wrong grammars and spellings. Please review! It always pumps me up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! i am still alive! I am so sorry i wasnt able to update for a very long time! I thank you to those who continued to wait! Seriously i feel so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own fairytail.**

**I apologize for the wrong grammars and spellings!**

Chapter4

**oOoOoOo**

"Well, you found daddy"

The words that his mommy said rang in his ears. Daddy? Ulrich turned to look at Mister Gray, the man looked shocked and was gaping in disbelief. Did her mommy mean that Mister Gray was his daddy?

He was scared; mommy was crying, Uncle Gajeel looked mad.

"Mommy…" Ulrich whimpered as he tried to reach out to his mother but his uncle's hold on him tightened.

"Come on, brat, your mom and…dad" Gajeel glared at Gray "Needs to talk" he said grimly. He then dragged Ulrich carefully back to his office.

After his supposed to be son had left with Gajeel, Gray turned to look at the woman he had loved all these years. He looked at her in disbelief and demanded to her furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about Juvia?!" He threw up his hands in frustration "I have no son!"

"Yes you have! I got pregnant during our college years!" Juvia yelled.

He looked at her, eyes narrowed in anger "You expect me to believe you?!" He pointed at her "You expect me to believe such lie after you just left me!"

Juvia gasped "We broke up Gray-sama! I thought I made that clear!"

Mirajane, who was feeling awkward at the couple's love spat, immediately decided to call Laxus for help and to assist the two hot heads to settle down and talk in a private place, away from prying ears.

"Broke up?! Are you fucking kidding me? We never broke up!" He slammed his hand in the receptionist desk, startling Juvia, who was crying.

"You just left!"

"I left a note!" Juvia tried to argue, but it was pointless.

"Yeah! A fucking stupid note that just said I'm sorry!"

"I was too hurt to face you Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled back "I was afraid that I might not hold myself if I face you!"

Gray was now pacing back and forth "Hurt?!" He asked in alarm, his face full of confusion before it morphed back into anger and pain "I never hurt you Juvia! I never did! What in the stupid hell did you think I hurt you?!"

Juvia looked at him anger. How dare he say he never hurt her? "You cheated on me!"

"I- what?!" he looked at her as if she had grown two heads "I never cheated on you! Besides, you know I was busy doing my project to finish my course!"

She scoffed "Yeah, busy with Chantelle!"

"How did yo-" Gray was cut off by a loud angry booming voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE RUCKUS?!"

They turned to looked at Laxus who was walking towards them, fuming mad. A visible angry ticked mark in his head, a sniffing Ulrich in his arms followed by a smiling Mirajane, angry Gajeel , bewildered Lucy and shocked Natsu.

"Fuck! Is tha-" Natsu was about to ask if the girl in front of him was really Juvia, when someone rudely pushed past him.

"Oh my gosh! Juvia! Gray! Why are you two arguing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Juvia wiped the tears from her eyes as she got Ulrich from Laxus arms "Nothing really"

Lucy didn't look convinced. And when she stared at Gray who was standing beside Juvia, something struck her. They looked like a family! Now that Ulrich was beside Gray, she had finally noticed what was so familiar with Gray's face!

Ulrich was a mini-carbon copy of Gray!

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed in delight as she hugged a surprised Juvia "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" the bluenette looked confused

"That Gray was Ul-chan's daddy!" Lucy happily said. She did not notice the heavy tension in the room.

Laxus coughed, gaining everyone's attention "Gray, Juvia" he looked at them sternly "Why don't you two talk some more privately?"

Gray bowed his head in apology "Sorry sir, I kinda lost myself and forgot my place"

Laxus chuckled "Nah, its okay!" He slapped the man's back heartily "just don't do it again, is that clear?" He added menacingly.

"Crystal" Gray said.

"Now why don't you take your son and…er,wife…girlfriend…whatever she is, to someplace private so you can talk more freely with Ulrich here!" Laxus patted the kid's head "He needs to know the truth"

Gray and Juvia looked at eachother in silent agreement.

**oOoOoOo**

When Gray and Juvia entered Gajeel's office, Ulrich immediately greeted his mother.

"Mommy, is it true? What uncle Gajeel said?" He sniffled as he was carried in his mother's arms as they walked out of the building.

Juvia sighed "Yes, baby" she looked at Gray "He's your daddy"

"Will he live with us like Asuka's daddy lives with her mommy?" Ulrich asked, staring into her mother's eyes

Gray and Juvia stared at each other "We'll talk about this later"

Gray offered to drive them home, to which Juvia reluctantly accepted. Along the way, Gray and Ulrich talked about a lot of things and Gray began to know more about his son. He looked at the bluenette beside him. He wanted to take a shot, a shot for a second chance to fix what wasn't meant to be broken.

**oOoOoOo**

"NO!" a brunette seated inside a black car with tinted windows shrieked "Gray is mine!" she screamed as she clutched the broken blue haired doll in her hands. Her eyes trailing the figures of Juvia, Gray and Ulrich as they entered the house.

"If I can't have you no one else will!"

She stared at the bloody knife in the seat next her, with traces of blue hair in it. "You're mine Gray, your mine!" she laughed as she drove away, her mind full of plans to destroy the bitch who took her man away.

**I apologize if this is too short! *sniffles* please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heloo! yes! I am still alive hahah! I am very sorry for not updating for a long time. But now that summer is here, this means I'll be more focused on this story. Now the, this chapter is a bit short since it was rushed. but don't worry I'll make it up with the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

The moment they reached home, Juvia immediately told Ulrich to go to his room and rest, the child tried to protest but Juvia scolded him and for once Ulrich was a little bit scared of his mommy. So he tried to be a good boy and listened.

"Juvia, we need to talk" Gray stated as he watched Juvia paced back and forth in the room, he was a bit afraid to say that she might wear a hole in the carpet with all her pacing.

"There's nothing to talk about Gray!" Juvia said as she looked at him.

"Yes there is!" Gray retorted "I have a son Juvia! You never told me about him!"

"Why would you care?"

"Why would you think I don't care?!" the CSI yelled angrily "That kid is also my responsibility!"

"You lost that responsibility the moment you slept with that wench!"

"What the hell are you talking about woman? I never slept with anyone except you!"

Juvia was a bit taken aback by his honest confession but she knew that he might be lying, trying to sweeten her up.

"Don't you dare lie to me Gray! You know that's one thing I hate the most!" The blunette glared as she gritted her in anger. She having mixed emotion; happy that she saw him again, angry that he's denying her accusations and scared that he might take Ulrich away from her.

"Are you crazy?!" Gray yelled "...I take that back, you were crazy from the start" he chuckled as he remembered the stuffs that Juvia used to do to get his attention.

"Gray! I'm not in the mood for that!"

"Well me too! You are spouting nonsense Juvia! Why the hell would I sleep with another girl when I have you?! And besides whose the wench?" Gray demanded as he walked up to her slowly.

"You were sleeping with Chantelle!"

"You're being delusional!"

"I am not!"

"I want to see my son!"

"I won't let you take him away from me Gray!" Juvia screeched as she tried to block Gray from going to Ulrich's room. "He's my only family left!"

"I am not taking him away from you!" Gray snapped, he was offended that Juvia would even think that he was going to take a child away from its mother. Surely he is not that cruel.

"I am his father, Juvia" the raven haired man tried to calm himself down, screaming at the bluenette in front of him would be no help. "I have the right to know more about him"

Juvia eyed the handsome man before her warily; trying to determine if he was lying or not.

"...okay" she reluctantly said.

Gray smirked.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hey little man"

Gray looked at the boy in front of him. Now that he was able to look at him more closely, he's now able to discern the traits that his son had inherited from him. Hell yeah, everyone was right. Ulrich was like his mini-me.

"Are you really my daddy?" Ulrich asked curiously as he watched Mister Gray enter his room rather nervously with his mommy following suit. He walked up to the friend of mister pinky-san as the man chuckled "Well...yeah"

"Can you carry me?" Ulrich blurted out of the blue which surprised the two adults in the room. Gray stared at the kid in front of him whose hands was held up trying to tell him to carry him and staring at him with those undeniable blue eyes that he took from his mother.

"But your a big boy now Ul-chan..." Juvia smiled "Why would you want Gr- I mean your... daddy to carry you?"

"Because Asuka said that her daddy always carry her on his shoulders"

"No problem! Here we go!" Gray chuckled as he picked up Ulrich and carried him in his shoulders "Wow, your heavy!"

"That's because he got your appetite Gray-sama" Juvia chuckled, not noticing the slight widening of Gray's eyes before he smiled and looked up to his son "You eat a lot little man?"

Ulrich nodded, pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically "Uncle Gajeel told me to eat a lot so I won't look like a puny stick"

**oOoOoOo**

The very next day, despite his usual cold and poker face, everyone noticed that Gray was happy. Weird and sappy happy as Natsu put it, the pyromaniac CSI noticed his partner's happy mood the moment Gray started whistling as he worked on his report. The pink haired CSI was so freaked out that he thought the world was ending because Gray is never happy when he deals with paperwork.

"Did you hit your head today?" Natsu asked bluntly while Lucy and Levy just sighed tiredly. Everyone except Natsu already knows about the reason why the dark haired CSI was happy.

"Huh?" Gray asked his partner. Damn, he really is in a good mood, he didn't want to lose it cause he rarely gets very good moods. He smiled, as he thought about the events of yesterday, he was able to bond more with his son.

"Your smiling Gray!" Natsu yelled, pointing his finger at Gray " You even grinned! You don't grin! You scowl ice pants!"

"Care to repeat that you pricking pyro?!"

"And here we go again" Lucy sighed as she watched the two scuffling CSI's.

"Daddy!"

Everyone in the room, turned to look at the source of the voice which obviously belongs to Ulrich. The kid grinned happily as he ran towards Gray, hugging him in the leg "Neh, Daddy! What case are you working on today?" he asked excitedly.

"Daddy?! When did Gray became a dad?!" Natsu shrieked.

"Didn't you see what happen yesterday, you baka?!" Lucy snapped as she whacked her boyfriend in the head.

"Sorry kiddo, no case today. I'm filing a report for our ongoing case" Gray chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Oh, about that, how's it going Gray?" Levy asked curiously.

Gray shrugged. "fairly well I think, though we're still kinda stuck on the motive"

"I'm sure you guys can capture the criminal soon!" Lucy cheered encouragingly.

**oOoOoOo**

"Juvia-san! Are you now leaving?"

Juvia looked up to see her co-worker Marie walking over to her. Since her class today ended up early than expected, the bluenette decided to take a trip to the police department since she knows her darling son would be there.

Packing her things, Juvia smiled at the woman. "Uh yeah Marie-san, I'll be picking up Ur-chan today"

"oh, okay. Be careful Juvia-san" Marie whispered "It's been on the news lately that a lot of kidnappers had been prowling the city"

Juvia laughed. "Sure. You too, take care Marie-san" she then turned to leave. "Bye"

"Bye!"

Juvia hummed happily as she walked down the street not knowing of the danger that lies in the future. Few meters behind her was a white van, inside there were thre masked men. The fat one picked up his phone as he saw the bluenette walked out of the schoolhouse.

"Target sighted Boss" he grinned.

"Good"

Juvia stopped to look at her watch. "Hmm, it's a little bit early, maybe I should grab some food for Ur-chan and maybe for...Gray" she muttered, face turning bright red as she thought about her still handsome first love.

"Mou..What am I saying?"

"Miss"

"Yes?" Juvia turned to face the person who called her only to ended up being grabbed, her screams muffled by the towel on her mouth. Inhaling the weird scent, she began to lose consciousness.

"Help me...Gray-sama..." was the last thing she said before everything turned black.

**CLIFF HANGER haha! LOL!**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling coz i did not check this and i was in a rush to post this.**

**please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I finally updated again! Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You guys are making me cry *sniffles* Anyway, I'd like to thank those who waited for this fic to be updated coz it really took a long time since I last updated :D,**

**I apologize for wrong grammar and spellings. I might have missed it while re-checking heeheheh.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own fairytail or any of is characters :O coz if i did I wouldn't be dying of anticipation right now, waiting for Juvia and Gray's relationship to go deeper.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

6:30 PM

Gray stared at the clock in his shared office with Natsu. His nervousness growing as each minute ticked by. Juvia was supposed to here in the office two hours ago to pick up Ulrich.

"Daddy, why is mommy not here yet?" The kid stared at him with his mother's eyes, the man sighed as he ruffled his son's hair. "Mommy is just late kid, maybe there's traffic" he said in an attempt to convince his son and mostly himself that nothing wrong happened.

"But mommy is never this late" Ulrich whined as he plopped down on the couch in his father's office. "Heh, the brat is still here?" a gruff voice said in a teasing tone, the kid immediately perked up and looked up to see his Uncle Gajeel standing on the doorway, a smirk on his face. "Why are you still here kid?"

"Mommy is still not here!" Ulrich sniffled. Gajeel looked at Gray, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know Gajeel.." the CSI sighed, raking his hands through his hair as a sign that he was worried. "Ulrich, why don't you go to Auntie Mira while Me and your Uncle Gajeel will have a talk?" Gray smiled as he told his son.

"But.."

"Ulrich" there was a warning tone to his voice.

"Okay" the kid said and walked out of the office.

Gray heaved a sighed when Ulrich left. "She's not picking up any of my calls Gajeel"

"I have a really bad feeling about this" the other CSI muttered.

"Hey, Fullbuster, Redfox! We have a case!" Laxus announced as he walked into the office, a bunch of files in his hands. Gajeel absolutely looked like he was about to kill the blonde supervisor. "What the f*ck man?! I'm just about to clock off!"

Obviously used to the man's swearing and lack of respect for its seniors, Laxus just looked at them and said "Get your asses to my office"

**0o00o0o0o0o0**

"So what's this case about?" Gray asked as he and Gajeel settled themselves in the couch in Laxus's office. "Can Natsu and Gajeel handle this case? Cause I really have something else important to do"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I really got a bad feeling about Juvia. She's two hours late from her usual time to pick up Ulrich" Gray explained. "I just wanna know where she is right now"

The blonde supervisor sighed as he rubbed his hands into his face, thinking of some kind of solutions for their problems. He took a deep sigh and looked at Gray. "Okay, here's the deal; you and Natsu will go to the crime scene" Gray was about to object when Laxus cut him off. "I will send Gajeel to look for Juvia"

"Why not me?" Gray frowned.

"You are new to this city Fullbuster and Gajeel knows Juvia the longest here and he knows her colleagues at work so he knows who to ask" Laxus explained. "come on, focus on the case and the faster it's solve, the faster you can help Gajeel look for Juvia"

Gray nodded. Laxus grinned and yelled "Dragneel! Get your freaking ass down here!". Earning him a funny look from the two CSI's with him. "What?" he asked.

"Man! Did you have to scream like that?!" Natsu yelled as he came running into the room, panting. "So what's this about? A get-together party? if it is, I'm calling the others" he grinned as he was about to run off again when Laxus growled and grabbed his collar and throwing him to the seat next to Gray.

"We have a case"

"Where?"

"Just downtown" Laxus shrugged "Freed's already there"

"Okay!" Natsu and Gray left the office alongside Gajeel who is thinking of going to Juvia's workplace first.

**0o00o0o0o0o0**

"Hey Freed!" Natsu greeted the green haired medical examiner while Gray nodded. "How's the body?"

"Well, the victim has been dead for almost 18 hours according to liver temp and rigor mortis" Freed explained as he led them to bloodied body of a woman sprawled on the street.

"Looking at the blood pool, despite her heavy injuries, its quite small" Gray commented as he took out his gloves and began to take photos of the dead body while Natsu took a closer look at the body. "This isn't the primary right?" he asked, meaning that the place they found the body is not the place where the victim was killed.

"C.O.D?" Gray asked, snapping a few more pictures.

"Well, she has a lot of lacerations and a burn mark on her neck and bruising marks on her wrist and legs" Freed replied, pointing to the wounds as he explained. "She died by asphyxiation after being tortured"

Natsu and Gray looked at the victim grimly. Whoever did this was an animal. A f*cking son of a b*tch.

"When I first came here, It really gave me the scare of my life" Freed commented, earning him a curious look from the two CSI's. "The victim has some features that are similar to someone we know"

"Really?" Natsu asked. Freed nodded and he began to remove the wrap that was covering the victim's head. Gray stilled for a few seconds and held his breath in shock; those beautiful blue tresses and pale skin.

"Just like Juvia..." Natsu muttered.

"Hey, You guys done here?" A guy walked up to them with a grin plastered on his face "I'm Bixlow, a CSI too"

"Hey"

"Man, this victim..." Bixlow whistled "Is she the 18th or 19th? There's a lot of them so I lost count" he said. The three other people looked up to him in surprise. "What? You don't know?"

"This isn't a normal homicide case?" Gray inquired.

"Nah, the moment I saw the woman's features. I knew it, the serial killer BLUE strikes again"

"Serial killer blue?" Natsu had a curious look on his face.

"Blue seems to target females only with long blue hair and pale skin" Bixlow explained as he helped Freed close the body bag and watched the police carry the bosy away from the scene and into their lab for closer inspection.

"Does Blue kill regularly?" Freed asked.

"There is no exact date pattern that we can find or yet to find" Bixlow shrugged. "The victims are killed on random days"

Gray and Natsu looked at each other. "We'll head back to the office and report to Laxus"

Bixlow nodded.

**0o00o0o0o0o0**

"Ugh.."

Juvia groaned groggily as she opened her eyes. Blue eyes darting around as she look around her surroundings. Countless question flew into her mind. Why was she abducted? What does this people want from her? Where is she?. And overwhelming sense of fear consumed her as she heard footsteps. It coming closer. She struggled to get free from her bind. She was currently tied up in a chair, legs and and arms bound.

"Good, your awake" A voice said. Juvia narrowed her eyes as she tried to identify the person standing a few steps away from her. The body was of a female, but the face was covered by the shadows.

"Who are you?" The blue haired woman demanded.

"Long time no see Juvia" The figure took a step forward and gasped in shock when she saw the face of her kidnapper.

"Chantelle..."

"Hello dear" The brunette woman sneered. Juvia flinched at the sight of the woman.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Juvia cried out.

"Well...Its really simple actually" Chantelle smirked "I hate you!"

Eyes widening in shocked, Juvia gasped. "Why would you hate me? I did nothing wrong to you!"

"Yeah,you did nothing but your very existence is a problem"

"I don't understand!"

"I love Gray!" Chantelle screamed. "Everyone took me for granted cause I was rich but Gray was different, he treated like any other girls. he didn't wait on me cause I was some rich girl. He made me see things differently! That's why I fell in love with him!"

Listening to the story, Juvia couldn't help but nod. "Gray-sama is like that. He change my world too!"

"Shut up! It took me a whole year to gather up my courage so I can tell him my feelings! But what did I get? When I joined him for lunch, He called you over and I found out that you two were already dating! You freaking b*tch even kiss him in front of me! It broke my heart"

Juvia blushed at that, remembering that day. "Sorry, Juvia was just really happy that Gray-sama finally accepted my feelings!"

Chantelle scowled. "Your relationship was a hindrance to me. So I decided to make another plan. I switched classes so I could be in the same class as him, I pretended to be a great friend so that he would like me. And I did what I could to make him spend more time with me than you. Then that partner project came up and I thought that this was my chance. I lied to you about him sleeping with me"

"You l-lied?! Does this mean I misunderstood Gray-sama?"

"And it worked perfectly! You left him, and I tried to comfort him but he never made a move on me. Because you are the only girl who's on his mind!" Juvia winced in pain when Chantelle grabbed her hair harshly, bringing her face closer to hers. "So I decided to vent out my frustrations on every woman I saw that looks like you!"

Juvia cried. "You can't force love Chantelle-san! It is freely given!"

"I did everything! Everything for him! He was my everything! But you were his everything!"

Juvia whimpered as Chantelle punched her face and slowly took out a pocket knife. She grabbed Juvia's hair and cut it off, leaving it short just above her shoulders.

"So I'm going to take his everything away from him so he'll realize that I was his everything all along" the woman laughed. Juvia couldn't help but cry as she watch the lunatic in front of her get ready to plunge the knife into her chest.

"Goodbye...Gray-sama...Ur-chan" She whimpered. Eyes shut tightly as she waited for pain, a sign that she was going to die.

**And CUT! hahaha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry! A lot more things will be explained in next few chapters. I'm actually planning to end this story after 5 chapters but then I had this another wild idea and I wanted to add a little bit more twist and drama since I felt that Gray and Juvia's making up was quite fast and him finding about Ulrich. So I wanted to add more roadblock heheh.**

**So I want your ideas about it? Do you want more roadblock or do I end this story with this arc?**

**Please leave some reviews! I would really love it! It helps me keep on writing :D**

**~Toodles**


End file.
